A Heartbroken Starlight
by Kokoro de Haato
Summary: This is parallel to Lil Hamari's "Broken Promise". Seiya finally is able to return back to Earth to see her Odango, but isn't ready for the agony that's going to fill her once she learns the fate of her Odango.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters at all, but Naoko Takeuchi does! ^_^

This story is a one-shot that is parallel to Lil Hamari's "Broken Promise" and it is exactly what happened afterwards from where she left off.

_Lil Hamari:_ Arigato gozaimasu for giving me permission to write a sequel to "Broken Promise". I hope that you enjoy this. ^_^

Fighter turns around, making a move to get ready for bed when an idea comes to her and smirks, snatching all of her sheets and blankets off of her bed before starting to tie them all together to make a rope.

Healer gasps when she felt a familiar light go out, looking up at Maker, who was reading a book, in horror and shock and asked, "A bright light just went out."

Maker frowned, looking over at Healer from her place on the bench as she noticed how distressed Healer was and said as she closed her book, "Who is it?"

Healer said with tears welling up within her eyes, "It's Usagi."

Maker gasps, getting up and asked, "Are you sure? It's impossible! She can't be dead! Maybe it's someone else! It can't possibly be her, Healer! Fighter would be crushed that she wasn't able to keep her promise of bringing her back here!"

Healer looked at Maker sadly, a lone tear trailing down her face as she shook her head sadly and said, "No, it is her. No one shines as bright as Usagi does."

Maker looked down at her lap and asked, "How are we going to break the news to Fighter? It'll kill her. She might try to commit suicide or something if we were to tell her that Tsukino-san's dead, especially after she promised her that she'll come for her, but hasn't been able to for eight years because she's confined in her room for trying to escape."

Healer looked away when Maker's eyes locked on hers and said, "I don't know, Maker, but we'll have to tell her eventually and you know that because it'll kill her if she were to return back to Earth to get Usagi to just find out that Usagi's…"

"Dead"

Healer nods her head, getting up at the same exact time as Maker and said, "But we better go break the news to her before she does something stupid like last time when she was trying to escape."

Maker sighed, making a move to follow Healer into the palace when she noticed a familiar dark blue ponytail from the corner of her eye and turned towards the direction of Fighter's balcony, watching as her leader and best friend started to slowly descend down a 'rope' that she made with her blankets and sheets, before crying out, "Fighter!"

Healer turned around to see exactly what the commotion is, rolling her eyes when she sees exactly what Fighter was doing and said, "Does she always have to be so stubborn and one step ahead of us? I swear that we need to get her back into sports or something."

Maker grabs Healer's wrist once Fighter lands on her feet on the ground, dragging her as she ran and said, "No time for that, Healer! We need to tell her before she goes! FIGHTER!"

Fighter stops dead in her tracks when she makes a move to leave, cursing under her breath when she recognized the voice as Maker's and started to run really fast before Maker and Healer could get to her.

Healer said in between pants as she and Maker tried to keep up with Fighter, "Seiya! You dumbass! Get back here!"

No answer. Fighter just keeps on running away from them, until they only see her ponytail before she turns into a red shooting star and shoots into the night sky. Then shortly afterwards, two shooting stars, blue and yellow, followed closely behind without the red shooting star noticing.

Fighter sighed in relief once she landed in Ichi-no-hashi, detransforming into her civilian form and started to walk in the direction of Usagi's house with a smile.

_'Finally! I get to see Odango again! It turns out that I'm actually going to be able to follow out with my promise to return back to her.'_

Seiya stopped in front of Usagi's house, looking up at her balcony with a scowl once she noticed that Usagi's curtains were closed and that there was no light shining within her room.

_'Where's Odango? Usually she'd be hanging out on the balcony to look up at the moon... Then again, maybe she's at Rei's.'_

Seiya turns away from the house, walking away to go over to Rei's shrine and frowned as she noticed that Haruka's car and Mamoru's car were parked in front of the shrine, climbing up the stairs until she was face to face with the door to Rei's room where she heard everyone talking in low whispers, before opening it to reveal everyone, minus Mamoru sitting there.

Everyone looked up at Seiya from their places on the floor of Rei's room, gaping at the Starlight leader's sudden return as Seiya said with a smirk, "What's up? Missed me?"

Then before anyone could stop her, Haruka was on her feet, storming over to Seiya and punching her right in the face, causing Seiya to stumble backwards.

"You stupid ass bitch! You killed her!"

Seiya frowned, turning back around to look at Haruka as Haruka breathed heavily in anger and said, "I killed who, Ten'ou?"

Haruka glared at Seiya, panting heavily as she said with tears streaming down her face, "Koneko-chan, you dumbass bitch! You fucking killed her! She killed herself all because of your stupidity!"

Seiya glared back at Haruka and said, "I did not, Ten'ou! Odango's still alive! You're just being fucking crazy!"

Haruka said, "Oh really? Well then, go ahead and see her at-."

"Ruka, just calm down. It isn't her fault."

Haruka snaps around to glare at Michiru, who was looking at her with tears streaming down her face as she pleaded with her silently to calm down, and said, "No, Michi! It is her fault! If it wasn't for her not showing up for the past ten years, Koneko-chan would still be-."

"Haruka-san, just calm down. It isn't her fault."

Everyone turned around to see Mamoru standing in the corner to himself with his head bowed down.

"Mamoru-san, you..."

Mamoru looked straight up at Seiya, tears welling up within his eyes and said, "No, Rei, I'm fine. But, Seiya-san, you'll find Usako at the nearest cemetery."

Seiya frowned and asked, "Why would Odango be there?"

Minako said sadly, "You'll find out, Seiya-kun. Even though it'll be really hard for you to see it."

Seiya continued to frown, turning away from them and started to walk to the nearest cemetery despite the feeling in her chest that was telling her that she should just keep looking for her Odango, walking through the cemetery carefully and silently.

_'Where is Odango? I would've found her by now. And why would she be in a cemetery? Did someone in her family die.'_

Seiya sighed, making a move to turn around and leave in search of her Odango when something made out of pure white marble caught her eye when the moonlight fell upon it and turned around to look at it closely, her dark eyes widening instantly as she started to slowly, but cautiously while shaking her head in denial.

_'No, no, no, no, NO! It can't be her! It can't be MY Odango! Please let this be a dream! Please!'_

Seiya stops in front of the angel tombstone that had a whole lot of flowers around it, falling onto her knees in despair as she continued to shake her head rapidly in denial with tears streaming down her face and whispered, "No, it can't be! It can't be her! It can't be my Odango! This is just a sick joke! It just can't be her!"

Seiya stops shaking her head, trying to calm her heavy breathing as she read on the tombstone:

In Loving Memory of a Lovely Angel:

Usagi Tsukino

June 30, 1980-May 19. 2004

Beautiful Daughter & Loving Friend

May The Stars And The Moon Look After You

Seiya breaks down crying, banging her fists into the ground and screamed as it started to rain, "NO! It can't be her! Why her? She's supposed to live, not die! Why? WHY? Why not me? It's all my fault! I shouldn't have taken so long coming back! ODANGO!"

Seiya traces her fingers over the carvings on the marble, sobbing heavily as she repeated brokenly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry, Odango. I should've came back. Please come back to me. Please. I love you. Just come back to me."

Then after a few more minutes of Seiya's anguished cries, pleas, and screams for the lost of her love, she feels herself being pulled away from the gravesite by a pair of strong, but gentle arms and sobbed into the chest of Maker as Maker tries to comfort her.

"Sssh... It's okay. It isn't your fault."

Seiya said as she continued to sob into Maker's chest, "But it is. It is. I should've came back earlier, then this wouldn't have ever happened."

Healer sighed once placing a red, a white, and a yellow rose on Usagi's grave, rubbing on her heartbroken leader's back as her leader continued to sob into Maker's chest and said an hour later, "Come on, we'd better be going now."

Seiya pulled away from Maker's embrace, her eyes wondering back over to Usagi's grave with sorrow, agony, and shame flashing briefly within her eyes before they turned completely lifeless as she takes out her microphone.

"Fighter Star Power... Make Up!"

Fighter looks away from the grave of her long lost love, turning away from it as she started to walk away with Healer and Maker trailing behind her worriedly and shoots into the sky as a shooting star, leaving Earth for the final time with a broken heart filled with guilt, regret, sorrow, and agony to start life filled with misery, regret, and loneliness all because of her broken promise to her beloved Odango, who will _never_ be replaced in her heart for as long as she's alive, even though the moon's not as bright as it used to be before when its princess was alive.

So did I do good, horrible, excellent? I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
